


Внезапно привалило

by I_am_psih



Series: Привалило [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soulmates, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: - Прошу прощения, я, наверное, плохо расслышала, где я?- В нашем доме.- А ваш дом находится в каком-то определённом месте?- Межпространсвенный карман сложно назвать каким-то определённым местом.- Ладно. Вопрос снимается. Перейдём к другому: "Что я здесь делаю?"- Мы понимаем, что немного поспешили, нужно было бы подождать ещё неделю с твоего совершеннолетия, но мы не можем удержаться: ты такая милая.- Стоп-стоп-стоп. Заново и по порядку.- ...- То есть, я - ваша жена?
Series: Привалило [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1842766





	Внезапно привалило

\- Вот поживёшь с моё, и поймёшь. - Лера обожала повторять эту фразу, совершенно игнорируя иногда тот факт, что собеседник мог быть старше её не на один десяток лет. Она вообще часто говорила тупые вещи чисто по привычке, но никогда не исправлялась, даже если понимала, насколько не в тему это звучит. 

Сейчас всё было правильно: её лучшая подруга Лиза была на четыре месяца младше. 

\- Надеюсь, ты шутишь. - мрачно произнесла девушка. 

\- Я похожа на того, кто склонен сейчас на шутки? Эта сволочь явно меня недолюбливает! 

\- Слушай, она вообще весь мир недолюбливает. Мне она тоже поставила тройку. 

\- Да она всем поставила плохие оценки, кроме своего любимого Эдика. Так не может больше продолжаться! Нужно устроить бойкот, голодовку, свержение власти, отстранение от работы! 

\- Пока, Лера. - Лиза поднялась из-за яркого столика фастфудного ресторанчика и направилась к выходу. 

Лера часто бывала такой: несдержанной, импульсивной. Но такая уж она была. Иногда это даже помогало. Например, когда их пустоголовая учительница математики потеряла контрольные работы всего класса и отказалась признавать вину, проставив всем двойки за несдачу, Лера требовала у всей администрации убрать эти оценки и чуть не довела всё до более крупных масштабов. Тогда школе пришлось выполнить все её требования. 

Но из-за столь агрессивных способов решения проблем многие люди Леру не переваривали, поэтому у девушки было не так много друзей. Хотя лично её это совсем не расстраивало - мало, зато она была в них уверена. 

Возвращаясь домой, Лера продолжала бурчать себе под нос какая же химичка сволочь, но внезапно остановилась, потому что почувствовала прямо за своей спиной дыхание. Сердце пропустило удар, когда девушка повернулась и увидела позади себя две крупные мужские фигуры. Мозг мгновенно подкинул ужасные картинки, и Лера кинулась бежать. Но она не успела сделать ни шагу - один мужчина схватил её за талию и прижал к телу. 

\- Это она. 

\- Уверен? 

\- Без всякого сомнения. 

Перед глазами девушки всё превратилось в один яркий огненный шар, а потом вновь стало обычным. Вот только голубоватый свет фонаря стал красным, асфальт под ногами превратился в брусчатку, а рука на талии стала ещё больше и казалась невероятно горячей. 

Похититель отпустил Леру и повернул к себе лицом. Девушка сразу поняла, что происходит что-то странное: оба мужчины были почти два метра ростом, обладали красной кожей (Возможно так кажется из-за фонаря, но на тот момент думать особо не было времени), светящимися глазами странного цвета и рогами на голове. 

\- Добро пожаловать в наш дом, жена. - радостно проговорил один из них. 

\- Мы очень рады твоему здесь присутствию. 

Оба лыбились как придурки и выжидающе смотрели на Леру, которая находилась в полнейшем ступоре от происходящего. 

\- Прошу прощения, я, наверное, плохо расслышала, где я? 

\- В нашем доме. - спокойно повторил один. 

\- А ваш дом находится в каком-то определённом месте? 

\- Межпространсвенный карман сложно назвать каким-то определённым местом. - задумчиво ответил второй. 

\- Ладно. Вопрос снимается. Перейдём к другому: "Что я здесь делаю?" 

\- Мы понимаем, что немного поспешили, нужно было бы подождать ещё неделю с твоего совершеннолетия, но мы не можем удержаться: ты такая милая. 

\- Стоп-стоп-стоп. - начала бормотать Лера, ещё больше запутываясь в ситуации. - Заново и по порядку. 

\- Мы хотели поскорее забрать тебя домой и закрепить брак, поэтому не стали ждать ещё недели с твоего совершеннолетия. 

\- Так, - для убедительности Лера выставила руку вперёд. - то есть, я - ваша жена? 

\- Все верно. 

\- С каких это пор? - возмутилась девушка. - В нашей стране запрещены браки без согласия невесты! Я протестую! 

\- Прости, мы иногда забываем объяснять. - смутился мужчина. В этот момент он больше походил на маленького нашкодившего мальчика, что очень странно выглядело, учитывая его габариты. - Мы называем себя Соулами, но люди чаще всего используют слово "демоны". Возможно, потому что мы очень подходим под людские описания существ из Ада. 

\- Но мы совершенно иной вид. Мы отвечаем за сохранение гармонии в мире. - учёным тоном продолжил второй. - К сожалению, с каждым столетием нас становится все меньше и меньше, потому что люди продолжают игнорировать все наши знаки и рушить равновесие. 

\- Ага. Понятно. - Лера кивнула, хотя было непонятно. 

\- И мы, как существа более совершенные, иногда можем не понимать вас. 

\- Поэтому нам необходим союз с человеческой женщиной, чтобы она помогала нам лучше понимать людей. 

\- Какое-то притянутое за уши объяснение. - с сомнением произнесла Лера. - Но почему вас двое, а я одна? Где тут равновесие? 

\- Просто мы - состоявшаяся пара, а это так низко - не делиться с партнёром. 

Мужчины посмотрели друг на друга самыми искренними взглядами и взялись за руки. И до Леры окончательно дошло, что именно происходит. 

\- То есть, я должна тут исполнять роль третьего колеса из-за придуманной кем-то необходимости? - возмущённо произнесла она. - Да вы в курсе, что вы похитили меня! Это карается законом! Вы ещё, судя по всему, следили за мной! Пытаетесь устроить тройной брак, запрещённый на территории Российской Федерации! Это тоже нарушение закона! 

\- Она так прикольно машет ручками, - произнёс мужчина низким голосом, будто в данный момент смотрел одно из самых милых видео с котятами в интернете. - Посмотри, какая прелесть. 

\- Нам досталась самая милая жена. - согласился второй, приобнимая своего партнёра за талию. 

\- Эй, не игнорируйте меня! Я с вами разговариваю! Вы преступники! И извращенцы! И маньяки! 

\- Нельзя медлить. Давай, прямо сейчас отправимся в храм и соединим наши судьбы. - мужчина снова смотрел только на своего партнёра. 

\- Эй-эй, подождите, я не согласна! 

\- Почему? - спросили мужчины хором с очень расстроенным видом. 

\- Потому что вы даже не спрашивали моего согласия, не спрашивали моей руки у родителей, даже имена свои не назвали! 

\- Тебе важно получить разрешение от родителей? 

\- Ну, как бы да. 

Лера даже не успела уследить за тем, как её взгромоздили на плечо и переместили в её спальню. Солам приходилось даже немного наклоняться, чтобы не задевать потолок головой. Лера никогда не жаловалась на свой рост, ведь всегда была самой высокой девушкой в классе. Рядом с этими мужчинами она чувствовала себя беспомощной коротышкой. Поэтому даже не пыталась сопротивляться, а тихо лежала на плече сола. 

На кухне обнаружились родители Леры, которые сначала опешили от появления огромных гор мускулов, носящих внешний вид человека. Да ещё и со своей дочерью на плече. 

\- Здравствуйте, - произнёс один из солов. - Мы просим руки вашей дочери. 

\- Что? Оба сразу? - недоуменно спросил отец. 

\- Ах да! - второй соул ударил себя по лбу. - Мы снова забыли объяснить. 

Лера так же быстро и беспрепятственно была выставлена за дверь, пока солы проводили разъяснительную беседу. И довольно быстро Леру вновь впустили на кухню, где родители с какими-то уж больно довольными лицами отпустили свою дочь со столь экзотическими спутниками. 

\- Всё, мы спросили разрешения у твоих родителей. Теперь пошли в храм. 

\- Не так быстро! Имена хоть свои скажите. - спросила девушка, уже окончательно сдаваясь. 

\- Они не так важны, тебе всё равно их не произнести. 

\- Но я же должна вас как-нибудь называть. 

\- Обычно женщины сами придумывают своим мужьям имена. 

\- Что за бред? То есть я могу назвать вас Лупа и Пупа, и вы согласитесь? 

\- Вполне благозвучно звучит. 

\- Нет, назовите мне свои имена. 

\- Всё ради жены. 

Лера действительно ничего не поняла, единственные звукосочетания, которые она смогла вычленить - это Рой и Луи. И решила окрестить их именно ими. Но пока мысленно, так как на этих сволочей продолжала злиться. 

\- А теперь я хочу знать, что будет после женитьбы. - бескомпромиссно заявила она. 

\- Ты будешь помогать нам в работе. 

\- Давать советы по поводу действий с людьми. 

\- Иногда самой перемещаться на землю и решать маленькие проблемы. 

\- Так. Понятно. Больше у меня нет обязанностей? 

\- Только появляться с нами на разных мероприятиях. 

\- Мне нужно знать о каких-нибудь ритуалах? 

\- У нас все почти как у людей, только нет никаких колец и разных других украшений. У нас подобные вещи чувствуются на духовном уровне. 

Лера начала раздумывать, как задать ещё один волнующий её вопрос более корректно. Всё-таки это слишком поспешное решение - она только недавно стала совершеннолетней и до сих пор боялась оставаться одной в очереди на кассу. А тут её, в буквальном смысле слова, выдают замуж за двух огромных и страшных (хотя это следует вычеркнуть, потому что на самом деле по человеческим меркам они красивы, как боги) мужиков. 

\- Ты хочешь спросить про то, что вы называете "заниматься любовью"? - догадался Рой. В этот момент его лицо отражало какую-то странную радость. 

Лера лишь смущённо кивнула. 

\- Насчёт этого можешь не волноваться. Мы понимаем, что морально ты ещё не готова к этому, поэтому готовы подождать. У нас для этого есть три земных года. - сказал Луи. 

\- Смотри, милый, она ещё и краснеет очень мило. Какая наша жена прелесть. 

\- Эй, - возмутилась Лера, продолжая краснеть, как девственница перед голым гусаром (хотя эта аналогия невероятно подходит, учитывая что на демонах были только набедренные повязки всё это время). - Я ещё не ваша жена. И я не милая. Если мне что-то не понравится, то я сразу же разворачиваюсь и ухожу. 

\- Мы ни за что не разочаруем тебя, ведь ты - наше главное богатство. 

Как только Лера вместе с будущими мужьями оказалась в храме она поняла, что аналогия с богатством была в их речах не просто так. Пока она ознакамливалась с документом, который ей предстояло подписать собственной кровью (в прямом смысле), она обнаружила, что если на земле люди пытаются выпятить своё финансовое положение на показ завистникам с помощью огромных домов и дорогих машин, то в мире соулов это делалось через жён. Те носили самые богатые одежды, которые могли себе позволить их супруги, всегда были ухожены и выглажены и главное: всегда были счастливы. Мужья обязаны заботиться об их физическом и психологическом комфорте, поэтому соулам перед получением разрешения на брак приходилось проходить масштабную медицинскую и финансовую комиссию. 

\- Мы вырываем женщин из привычной им среды и обязаны заплатить за подобный моральный ущерб, раз уж мы делаем это в своих эгоистичных целях. - пояснил Лере соул, который был кем-то вроде местного юриста. - Так что, если ваши мужья сделают что-то, что навредит вам, то закон будет на вашей стороне. - юрист грозно посмотрел в сторону Лериных мужей, сидящих в углу. 

\- У меня ещё один нескромный вопрос: как появляются наследники? 

\- С опытом. Чем больше заданий Равновесия мы выполняем, тем больше у нас появляется опыта. Когда мы получим высший уровень по количеству опыта, мы получим могущественную энергию, которую воплотим в нашего наследника. - с энтузиазмом ответил Луи. 

\- Ваши законы природы похожи на видео игру. Мы точно не в Матрице? 

\- Нет, мы в храме. 

\- Почему у вас в храме юрист? 

\- Чтобы сразу ознакомить будущих жён с их правами и обязанностями, чтобы они были уверены - закон на их стороне. Это хорошо влияет на ваше моральное состояние. 

\- Логично, - не смогла не признать Лера. 

\- Если вы ознакомились с документами, то ставьте подпись и мы начнём ритуал. 

Ритуал действительно был похож на земное и привычное Лере бракосочетание. Вот только на месте с "поцелуйте невесту" девушка совсем раскраснелась и чуть не умерла от стеснения, когда к её губам поочерёдно прикоснулись два здоровенных краснокожих мужика с рогами. Нет, она действительно не готова к подобным потрясениям. 

Уже в доме Роя и Луи Лера смогла вздохнуть с облегчением, потому что соулы спокойно сидели напротив на диване и больше не делали смущающих девушку вещей. Кроме, конечно, носки одних лишь набедренных повязок. 

\- А вы бы не могли прикрыться чем-то приличным, вроде штанов? - вспылила она, бросая в Роя подушку. - Юрист был вон в костюме, а вы одеться нормально не можете? 

\- Прости, мы не можем сменить одежду, пока не воссоединимся, как это принято у людей. Это знак того, что мы пока уязвимы, и нас нельзя посылать на задания, сложность которых превышает уровень Б-2. - ответил Луи. 

\- А юрист уже семьянин, судя по его ауре. - подсказал Рой. 

\- Мы тебя смущаем? - поинтересовался Луи немного печально. 

\- Ну, как вам сказать? - Лера почесала затылок. - Я даже школу ещё не окончила. Крепче пива ничего не пробовала. И мальчика ни разу в жизни за руку не держала. Но вдруг я становлюсь женой двух огромных мужиков, которые похитили меня. Я понимаю, что вам это было необходимо, но я не готова так резко начать семейную жизнь. Хочу, чтобы у меня были нормальные отношения, чтобы за мной поухаживали, чтобы была вся эта фигня с базами. 

\- Ты хочешь пройти период ухаживаний? - спросил Луи. 

\- Да. - бескомпромиссно ответила Лера. 

\- Мы можем это устроить. Подожди. 

Луи и Рой вышли из гостиной, а потом вернулись с горящими глазами. Они отвели Леру в соседнюю комнату, где вся мебель была отодвинута к стенам, а посередине стояла садовая лавочка. Девушку усадили на лавку, обмотали вокруг шеи большой тёплый шарф. 

\- Мы познакомились с тобой на бесплатном катке. - начал рассказывать Луи. - Ты каталась с подругами и случайно упала, споткнувшись о небольшую ямку на льду. 

\- Я помог тебе подняться и предложил выпить кофе. - продолжил Рой. 

\- Но оказалось, что тебе больше по нраву горячий шоколад. - Луи дал в руки Леры картонный стаканчик с напитком. - Мы оба увидели в тебе то, чего нам не хватало в своих отношениях. И, несмотря на странность нашего союза на земле, мы пригласили тебя на свидание. 

Они перешли в следующую комнату, где на веранде стоял накрытый стол. 

\- Мы привели тебя в свой любимый ресторан. - сказал Рой, отодвигая стул для дамы. - В меню было много мяса, и мы заказали тебе прекрасного красного вина. 

Перед Лерой появилась тарелка со свежим бифштексом и бокал с вином. 

\- Мы весь вечер болтали о всяких пустяках, шутили и узнавали друг друга поближе. 

Они вместе поужинали и поболтали, а потом переместились в комнату с тремя огромными креслами и экраном на всю стену. 

\- Наше пятое свидание прошло в кинотеатре. - шепнул ей на ухо Луи. - Фильм был ужасно глупым, поэтому большая часть шуток, над которыми мы смеялись, принадлежали тебе. 

Не досматривая фильм по причине его глупости, они двинулись в сад, где открывался вид на розоватый восход. 

\- На десятом свидании мы гуляли всю ночь. И именно на десятом свидании произошёл наш первый поцелуй. - продолжил Луи, притягивая Леру за талию. 

\- На десятом? - спросила смущенная девушка. - Я такая медленная? 

\- Просто, технически, во время всех этих свиданий тебе было меньше восемнадцати, а так есть вероятность не пройти редакцию администраторов и нас удалят. Мы решили подстраховаться. - вклинился Рой. 

\- А на десятом свидании тебе как раз исполнилось восемнадцать. - проворковал Луи. - Так ты не против? 

\- Ну, я, - Лера замялась и раскраснелась. - Да, я не против. 

Губы Луи и Роя были очень приятно нежными. Лера даже подумала, что завидует подругам, которые испытали подобную прелесть раньше неё. Зато ей стали более понятны парочки в школе, готовые обжиматься в любом более менее укромном углу. 

\- Теперь, мы пришли к логичному завершению наших активных ухаживаний. - сказал Луи, пропуская Леру в гостиную, где всё началось, и опустился на одно колено. Он достал неизвестно откуда коробочку с кольцом. Рядом с ним сел Рой с огромным букетом цветов - тюльпанов, любимых цветов девушки. - Ты выйдешь за нас? 

Лера была очарована. Слов больше никаких подобрать не удалось. Улыбка не сползала с её лица с самого начала их необычного путешествия по истории их отношений. Даже не будь они уже женаты, девушка всё равно ответила бы "да". 

Она уже лежала в своей комнате, которая соединялась с комнатой её мужей через купальню. У земных женщин должна быть личная комната, чтобы они могли уединиться, хотя не было закона о том, что они не могут проводить всё время в спальне мужей. Лера не была готова к настолько стремительным изменениям в её жизни, поэтому она предпочла спать пока в отдельной спальне. Она лежала в кровати и крутила на пальце кольцо. Оно было простенькое серебряное, но на внутренней части был выгравирован трёхлистный клевер - знак их союза. 

Сна не было ни в одном глазу от перенасыщенного дня, поэтому Лера решила принять горячую ванну с пеной, чего она не делала, наверное, с десяти лет. Единственное, что она успевала - быстрый еле тёплый душ (утром не было горячей воды до десяти утра, а в восемь уже начинались занятия в школе, приходилось терпеть). 

Но в ванной она уже обнаружила своих мужей в джакузи. Вопросов насчёт обустройства этого дома у Леры вообще не возникало, хоть интерьер иногда совершенно не вязался с некоторыми современными вещами. Вся ванная выглядела как будуар Екатерины II, но тут присутствовал современный унитаз, джакузи, фен и увеличительное зеркало для макияжа. 

Рой и Луи лениво целовались, пока не заметили в дверях Леру. 

\- О, не спится? - спросил Луи, немного напрягшись. 

\- Да. - так же смущённо произнесла девушка. - Не спится. 

Лера внезапно зацепила взглядом на полу одежду соулов: их набедренные повязки. 

\- Думаю мне стоит уйти. 

\- Нет, подожди. - остановил её Рой. - Если ты не можешь заснуть, мы обязаны тебе помочь, иначе какие мы мужья. 

Через полчаса все трое лежали в кровати в комнате Роя и Луи. Лера была укутана в плед, на прикроватном столике стоял пустой стакан из-под молока с мёдом, а по краям лежали соулы. Все трое спали. Пока их отношения проходили первую стадию - привыкание. Но впереди их ждали совместные будни, задания, семейная жизнь, преодоление страхов и недоверия. А пока пусть спят, наслаждаясь теплом, которое они могут дарить друг другу.


End file.
